villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Voice
The entity contained within a stone, simply referred to as a "Voice", is a recurring force in the Amulet series, debuting in the initial stages of "The Stonekeeper". The entity guides Emily throughout the series, but is also subject to suspicious intent, even being described as "shifty" by Emily's brother, Navin. History "The Stonekeeper's Curse" hints at the possibility that the stone is somewhat of a malevolent and dangerous force, often pressuring Emily into using its powers, hence taking the form of a "stonekeeper's curse". With the stone's power, Emily is able to take down hordes of elf troops and destroy those who stand in her path, but these powers can easily overwhelm its user and can often inflict pain onto them. According to Leon, however, the power within the stone is controllable, depending on the discipline of its wearer. During the events of "Prince of the Elves", Emily questions the stone's intent during a dream state. She deduces that the Elf King and Max Griffin are both under the influence and control of a governing force, and questions her stone's voice. She is abruptly cut off, however, and awakens. Emily and Prince Trellis later meet through visions of their individual stones, subsequently after they had both suffered devastating blows. Max happens to be nearby with a voice similar to Emily's. Noticing her, the spirit reveals a pleasurable grin. During the end, Emily enters yet another concious dream state in the Voice's chamber. A shadowy, flame-like creatue emerges and alerts her that "his master" has invited Emily to a game of chess. The Voice, invisible, moves a chess piece and Emily joins in. Appearance The voice seems to bear the appearance of a specter. Its body is elongated and can likely extend to desired lengths, and its lower body dissipates into a tail-like structure. It seems to posses little to no facial features, aside from an illuminating pink symbol resembling its stone, that extends to other parts of its body. Occasionally, however, it is shown to have a mouth, though it only seems to display it when pleased, revealing a wide, menacing grin. In '' Prince of the Elves'', however, it was shown to have a second form-that of a tentacled, ghost-like swirling mass of darkness. As of "Firelight" it has been shown that the voice can have a more ghostly appearance, although this could be due to his gain in more power. Personality The voice has a very enigmatic appearance. It seems to maintain relative ease in conversation. However, it seems to be very secretive, clandestine, surreptitious, and manipulative, especially in matters that involve the voices of other stones. However, the voice does maintain morals of its own, as proven when it discussed with Max about his past actions, questioning him on whether murdering innocent people has given him the peace that he seeks. It then proceeds to console him by adding, "Time can heal many wounds, Max. Unless you work to disallow it.". It is also known to have a twisted sense of humor as he had referred to Chronos as "Max's loyal steed" before crushing him with a stalactite, without any feeling whatsoever. Powers and Abilities The voice has an ability to gain the trust of Stonekeepers by promising to help them, and give advice. It can appear and disappear at will, as well as confront Stonekeepers in any given state of limbo. In the Void, his powers are nearly limitless as he was able to crush Chronos with not even a swish of the hand, and even make Stonekeepers' stones ineffective against him. He can also cause Stonekeepers to be consumed by their amulets, turning them into destructive, powerful, and fiery monsters, like when in "Firelight" he manipulates Emily into turning into a gigantic flame-breathing firebird loyal to him. Trivia *The Voice's face is composed of the same symbol on Emily and Max's amulets. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Bigger Bads Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Deal Makers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated